


Egg watching

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who's on duty today?
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413
Kudos: 2





	Egg watching

Our story starts in a barn in the countryside where Hedwug and her partner Pigwigbhave been nesting. Hedwig recently laid eggs and they're trying to decide who's on egg watch for today.

Pigwidgeon said, "It should be you because you laid them!"

Hedging scowled. "You were the one who said you wanted to have chicks."

Their human friend Klarentine came into the barn and rolled her eyes. "Now, now, no fighting over the eggs again."

Pigwidgeon gasped. "Can she really hear us then?"

Hedwig admitted, "It could have just been a lucky guess."

As if she did hear them, Klarentine told them, "Yes, I can hear you. Now to avoid any more agro between you pair I'll watch over the eggs for today."


End file.
